Hate or Love
by White-angel
Summary: Kagome leaves for home again, but this time she leaves a letter for Inuyasha
1. From Kagome to Inyuyasha

No, I don't own the characters in this poem.  
  
Review please.  
  
Just a poem from Kagome to Inyuysha  
I always seem to find a way  
  
to leave without a trace  
  
I love to see the look  
  
that crosses on your face.  
  
Sometimes you become angry  
  
saying you don't need to see,  
  
The shards for which we hunt for  
  
you can do without me.  
  
So why does that hurt cross  
  
your face when I turn to go?  
  
Does this mean you have feelings,  
  
You never care to show?  
  
You say it's because I look like  
  
the girl from long ago.  
  
But how different I am from her  
  
I think you already know.  
  
So tell me, Inyuyasha,  
  
What do you feel for me?  
  
Is it hate in your eyes,  
  
Or is it love that I see?  
  
Inyuyahsa stared down at the paper in silence for a moment. Miroku stared over at him. " Is Kagome gone again, Inyuyasha?" He asked quietly. Inyuyahsa glance up at him. A small smile crossed his face as he folded the letter and place it in his Fire Rat Robes. " Yeah." He replied. He turned to face the Bone-Eaters well. "But "She'll be back." He whispered 


	2. From Inyuyasha to Kagome

A reviwer gave me this idea. Enjoy. Do not own any characters, but the poems are mine.  
I will always follow,where ever that you go. Whenever that you run,I will alawys know. You hold a piece of me,deep with in you. I am alawys there, you don't have a clue. So I ask myself Kagome, are you the one? Will you come back to me, or will you turn and run?  
  
Kagome paced the forest, rereading Inyuyasha's letter. It was more heartfelt that she though he could ever write. 'Still' she wondered. 'Was it enough?' She was so concintrared on the letter, she never saw it. Suddenly, she was swept up in warm, strong arms. The sent of earth and sun filled her senses. Long black hair swept down his back. Armor covered his body and dark brown eyes peered down at her. " Kouga?" Kagome asked softly. The wolf demon released her. " I missed you Karsara" He whispered softly, as he berread his face in her midnight colored hair. Kagome flushed. " Don't call me that." She hissed, and yanked herself from his arms. " Why not?" Kouga demanded, as he tried to scopp her up once more. His eyes narowed in jealousey. " Or would you rather be called Domgorea?" He demanded. Kaogme flushed. ' I don't know." She mumbled. She backed away from him slowly until she hit a large tree. Kouga leaned in. " Are you afraid Kagome?" he asked softly. Kagome shook her head defiantly. Kouga smirked. " Good." He caught her chin and crushed her mouth in a brusing kiss.  
Domgorea- dog maiden Karasara-wolf maiden 


	3. Authors Note

Okay, I had people ask me this. The letter from Inuyasha was the poem at the start of chapter two. Actually, for chapter three, it's going to be a huge surprise! You'll just have to wait and see! 


	4. Sudden choices that you soon regret

Kagome felt herself melt into the kiss. But suddenly, she remembered that this was the not the warm, soft mouth she dreamed of kissing, but one harsh with cruel words and cold with battle. Before she could push Kouga away, she felt something slam into them and shove Kouga away. Dazed she waited for her head to clear and when it did she saw Inyuyasha had Kouga pinned up against a tree. Inyuyasha was breathing hard, a sign he had been running fast and his tone betrayed how enraged he was. " You Bastard." he hissed In Kouga's face. "I'll kill you!" as he brought his sword around for a death blow, Kagome rushed forward and grabbed his arm. " Wait." She whispered. Inyuyasha sent a glare at her. " Are you siding with him now?" He demanded. Kagome started to explain. " I'm not siding with anyone..." " Cause if you are, maybe the others and I are better off with you gone." Inyuysha interrupted harshly. Kagome reeled as if struck. She wouldn't meet Inyuyasha's eyes, so he couldn't see the tears starting to form. " Well, if that's how you really feel Inyuyasha....." Kagome whispered. With that, she ran off in the direction of the well. Inyuysha, realizing what he had done tried to stop her, but was halted three feet from the well with a furious amount of "Sits." When he looked up again from his embarrassing position on the ground, Kagome was once again gone. But now it might be for good, and it would have been all his fault. 


	5. Just a little note for a very nice perso...

I would like to thank ChocoChocoChan for reviewing my story for me before I put it up. She is quite the writer and I love her stories. If you would like to read some of them, here is a link to her.  
  
ChocoChocoChan  
  
She is very nice person as well! Thank you ChocoChocoChan for your help on Love and Hate! 


	6. The letter that changed everything

Inuyasha waited by the bone eaters-well. He was silent, folded into a crouching position just staring at the hunk of rotting wood that formed a hole into a new world far beyond his own. He waited, trying to drown out the questions that formed past his mind. Should he go after her? Should he stay and wait for her to calm down and come back? He growled uncertainly. Knowing how stubborn she was, it could take days if not weeks for her to return. He had never seen her this angry………..well, since he kissed Kikyo that is.

He silently paced back and forth before the well. Then, looking all around him to make sure no one was watching, he silently slipped into the future.

"Is he gone?" a Miyoga asked Shippo gently. "Yea, he's gone." The small fox answered from the bushes in front of the well. "It's time to apologize to Kagome I guess." Shippo looked thoughtful for a moment. The he huffed exasperatedly. "And it's about time too." He sighed "Those two are so stubborn." Miyoga nodded in agreement, as they laid down and waited for Inuyasha to return.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Back in modern day Japan, at the prestigious high school, Retoki Academy.

"Kagome, come outside with us!" Kagome was dragged from one of her daydreams sitting at her desk to glance at her friend, Shiera. "Come outside with us and look at all the cherry blossoms." Kagome sighed. "No thanks I think I'll just sit here for a little while." Shiera sighed. " Kagome, I don't know what's wrong but you've been in a real stint lately and you need to get out of it." She huffed away when there was not response. "We'll see you later then."

Kagome sighed "Sure see you…." The door slammed shut behind her friend, cutting off her words. "Later."

Kagome looked out the window. "Darn it, why can't I stop thinking about him?" She stood up quickly "Maybe a walk will clear my head."

As she walked slowly down to the courtyard, she didn't see the shadow hiding in one of the corners. A doggy eared shadow.

Kagome sighed as she walked among her classmates racing in the courtyard beneath the cherry trees. The fragrant white and pink blossoms drifted past, some getting caught in her raven black tresses, making the dark color look even lovelier.

She glanced up at a birds call, just in time to see a shadow dash from the window upstairs and disappear to somewhere she could not see. "Weird." She muttered, and continued her walk.

After about an hour, she gave up and went back upstairs to gather her things to go home. And sitting there, on her briefcase, was a letter, written on old fashioned paper.

Paper from the feudal era.

On the outside it looked a little crude, a creamy color from before they had saws to hack down trees and use the thinnest sheets to make the bright white almost clear paper today and folded into a small square.

But that little piece of paper and the simple words on the outside made her heart pound.

"Kagome" was written on the outside in crude, unpracticed scroll.

She gasped for air and took a look around. No one was in the room, but there was not doubt in her mind about who it was from.

She gently picked it up, unfolded in and began to read.

Dear Kagome.

You think I only need you for some distant ending quest.

And when we have found all the shards, our relationship will be put to rest.

You think that I hate you, that I despise you through and through. Well I am here to say, that this is far from true.

You're like the setting sun that we watch each passing day

Beautiful and startling a true treasure any would say.

You bring light into my life, for simply being true

What you have confused as hate, is the love I have for you.

…………………………….

Kagome stared at the piece of paper, trying really hard not to cry. She smiled gently. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She whispered. She slowly folded the paper up and stuck it in her briefcase, and then she ran out of the room and rushed down the school stairs back to the courtyard and street.

"Whoa Kagome." Shiera called "Is everything okay?" Kagome smiled as she turned back to look at her friend. "Yes, everything is going to be just fine." She called, and raced home to face her destiny, never knowing where it would lead, but knowing that she would face head on, as long as she had her family, her friends, and Inuyasha.


End file.
